


Fishing

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Fishing

**Fishing**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 35

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Friday, September 1, 2000_    
  
  
  


It took Xander less than a minute to deal with the four non-humans. He didn't know, or care, what species they really were, all sizzled flesh smelled the same. Still, what little time it took was too much, for Spike had not resurfaced after being thrown into the waves.   
  


Xander knew what panic did to a person pulled under water, whether they were excellent swimmers or not. Spike's fear of the "undertow" would do nothing to aid him in remembering even the simplest lessons Xander had taught earlier in the day: relax and let the water take you where it wanted, for it would spit you out on the surface shortly.   
  


Now, it was all Xander could do not to panic himself as he searched the water for Spike. Although how does one find a bright white body in a bright white body of water? If Spike was like a normal vampire, Xander may have had a chance of spotting him. But Spike was enhanced, making him look solid white to Xander while giving him the ability to play in the sun.   
  


"Spike!" Xander called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Spike! Where are you?!"   
  


There had to be a way to use his unwanted powers to find Spike, Xander thought. Shocking the ocean wouldn't do anything other than possibly deep fry the creatures in it, including Spike. He'd already established that he couldn't locate Spike by sight. Blindly searching by touch was a waste of time, considering Spike was lost in an  _ocean_ , and there was no answer when he called.   
  


"Think, Xander, think," Xander muttered to himself as he paced the small stretch of beach. "How can I find him? How does an electrically charged man pull another electrically charged man out of the drink?"   
  


Xander remembered something he'd tried in the past. It hadn't worked then and it probably wouldn't work now, but he'd try anything. He couldn't lose Spike. Xander closed his eyes and concentrated on making himself into an electro-magnet.   
  


Bands of electricity flowed from Xander's body, a physical manifestation of his wild powers. The blue-white tendrils slid into the water like serpents, searching to wrap around their prey. The tendrils were controlled mentally by Xander, like the bracelets he would sometimes create around Spike's wrist. If it worked, the bands of electricity should be attracted to the most densely packed electro-molecular object in the ocean, like a magnet. In this case: Spike.   
  


That was the theory anyway. With Xander's luck, he'd probably pull in a whale.   
  


Xander felt a tug on his electric fishing line, and he made himself stay focused and guide his fish to shore. He knelt, glowing eyes closed behind his sunglasses, and put his hands, palms up, on the sand. Something cold, wet, and very still settled on his hands.   
  


Xander opened his eyes. "Shit." Xander stared down at the lifeless body in front of him as the bands of electricity began to form a protective visible barrier around them both. Xander pressed his fingers against Spike's neck, searching for a pulse, then realized what he was doing.   
  


"Vampire, moron," he cursed himself. Spike's features were slack and Xander wondered if he'd drowned, which would be odd since vampires didn't breathe. Still, since Xander hadn't any idea what else to do, he started CPR. After tilting Spike's head back and pinching his nose, Xander sealed his lips over the soggy blonde's and blew twice, ignoring the tiny lightening bolts dancing between their mouths. Then, Xander crossed his hands over Spike's unbeating heart, centered his weight, and performed ten compressions. His hands glowed blue-white as he did so and he knew he was shocking Spike's heart like a pair of emergency medical shock paddles.   
  


Xander was thinking desperately for something else to try after four more cycles, when Spike suddenly surged to life, vomiting up blood and seawater. "Oh, thank God," Xander breathed, turning Spike on his side as he continued to spit up the gallons of ocean he'd swallowed.   
  


Spike began coughing hard, curling his arms around his waist, the side of his face becoming coated with white sand. Xander rubbed small circles on Spike's back, murmuring comforting nonsense words.   
  


When Spike's coughing turned into wracking shakes, Xander gathered Spike to him and held tight. "You're okay, Spike... you're safe... I've got you...," Xander cooed softly. "I've got you... you're okay..."   
  
  
  


**End**

[=](http://www.sabershadowkat.com/buffy/completelydifferent36.html)


End file.
